


Can I Be Close to You?

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Very early relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: It's early days yet in the transition from friends to something more and Hecate struggles to ask for what she wants.





	Can I Be Close to You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gutsandglitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsandglitter/gifts).



> A/N: For day 11's prompt: Huddling/Snuggling for warmth. Dedicated to gutsandglitter who made me fall in love with writing early relationship fluff. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from "Bloom" by The Paper Kites.

Hecate stood outside of the door and gave a soft knock. She wondered if Ada was asleep already. Perhaps this was a foolish endeavor on her part. They would see each other in the morning and it was rude to disturb her. A chill had set in the castle that night though and now more than ever, Hecate longed for a warmth only Ada could provide. 

It was only a moment before the door swung open and Hecate walked into a scene that made her heart swell. Ada had vanished her usual armchair and ottoman for the evening and opted for a small sofa. It was the same grey blue as her office chairs with an extra blanket thrown over the back. Pendell laid curled in front of it, random tangled bits of yarn scattered on the floor in front of him. Ada was tucked into a corner of the sofa, an open book on her lap, and a grey shawl adorning her shoulders.

She looked up with a smile. “Good evening, Hecate. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Hecate clicked her fingers and closed the door behind her as she hesitantly took a step toward the sofa. “I was wondering if, that is, I thought I might…” she trailed off, unsure of how to convey _I just wanted to be with you_.

Ada patted the space next to her. “You’re welcome to sit if you’d like.”

Hecate sat gingerly and tried to ignore that all she really wanted was to curl into Ada. It was hard to discern exactly when and how she might give into such urges. They’d shared a kiss following the Yule staff party and were spending the holiday in the castle together. But everything was so new, so fragile that Hecate worried about coming on too strong.

“Hecate?” came Ada’s soft voice.

Hecate turned to her and realized she’d been quiet too long. “I’m sorry, Ada.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “There’s nothing to apologize for. Would you like some tea?”

“Yes, thank you,” said Hecate, grateful when a cup appeared in her hands. She focused on holding it and hoped it might hide the slight tremble in her hands.

“How was your day?”

Hecate took a sip of her tea and closed her eyes as the warmth filled her. It still wasn’t enough. “Uneventful mostly.” 

Ada chuckled softly. “We should treasure such days. I feel as if the winter holidays get shorter every year.”

Hecate nodded and turned her focus to the fire. It was too much to linger on Ada’s face or how inviting she looked. It was such a small distance to move closer but Hecate couldn’t bring herself to bridge the gap.  

Ada vanished her book and moved a little closer. “I was going to come looking for you, but I wasn’t sure if you were sequestered in your lab.”

“Oh?” asked Hecate not turning from the fire.  

Ada placed a gentle hand on Hecate’s arm and Hecate did her best not to melt under her touch. “I thought perhaps,” she stopped as Hecate stiffened slightly.

Hecate enjoyed Ada’s proximity but her deeper tone startled Hecate slightly. It wasn’t unpleasant, just surprising.

Ada bit her lip as she extracted her hand and moved back to her corner of the sofa. “I’m, I’m sorry.”

Hecate vanished the teacup and turned toward Ada. “W-why are you sorry?”

Ada gestured toward the door. “When you came in, I thought you might want to,” she sighed and turned toward the fire. “It’s just you had this look as you sat down like you might want to be… but I suppose I was wrong.”

“No,” said Hecate quickly. Ada turned slowly back to her and tilted her head. Hecate sighed. “I’m sorry, Ada, I’m not very good at this. It’s just that I want to,” she stopped, frustrated that with a desire so simple, the words were so difficult to find.

“To what?” asked Ada. Her voice was soft and her expression, when Hecate found herself brave enough to meet it, open.

Hecate opened and closed her mouth a few times before she realized that action over words might serve her best in that moment. She moved closer, watching Ada for any sign of protest. When she found none, she leaned forward and pressed her cheek against Ada’s arm. Then she slowly placed her arm around Ada’s middle.

Ada let out a soft _oh_ as she placed a hand on Hecate’s arm.

“I-is this all right?” asked Hecate. She kept her full weight off Ada and her arm loose just in case the answer was no.

“One minor adjustment.” Ada raised her arm so Hecate’s head was under her chin instead of against her arm. She pulled Hecate’s arm gently, encouraging Hecate to hold her tighter, and pressed her cheek against Hecate’s temple. “There we are.”

Hecate sighed and concentrated on Ada’s steady breathing and the feel of well worn wool under her cheek. After a while, Ada threaded her fingers through Hecate’s hair, alternating lightly running her hands through it and giving Hecate’s scalp a light massage. Hecate closed her eyes and leaned into Ada’s touch. It was everything Hecate had wanted and still so much more than she could have asked for.  

 

 


End file.
